


A Remedy for Your Insecurities

by EffortlesslyUncool



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I can only write so much fluff before my mind derails into the gutter, Just Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, au - ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyUncool/pseuds/EffortlesslyUncool
Summary: Aerith loves on Tifa.





	A Remedy for Your Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill ~ smut is only fun when we're all consenting so if you mis-clicked and found yourself here yet don't enjoy smut then kindly find the 'back' button, because my mind is in the gutter.

Aerith's blunt fingernails raked gently through Tifa's hair as she laid on her back with her head in Aerith's lap. They had long since bade goodnight to the gang, and had retreated back to their room. Aerith was grateful to finally flick through the Botanical magazine that she picked up from a store in town, while Tifa scribbled notes and drew pictures of their adventures that she hoped to show Marlene.

People always assumed that Aerith was the paragon of virtue; pure and wholesome while they cast Tifa aside and not bothered to see past either of their appearances.

Aerith balanced the magazine on the armrest, idly kneading her fingers across Tifa's scalp; not thinking much of the action until she moved to turn the page and a disappointed whine escaped Tifa's mouth.

Aerith cocked her head and regarded Tifa, a throaty chuckle leaving her own, “Shall I keep going?”

Tifa lowered her pen and note pad, twisting in place and burying her smile into her lap, “I didn't mean to make that sound.”

“I can stop if I'm hurting you,” Aerith teased.

Tifa reached blindly for her hand; placing it back on top of her head and nuzzling herself between Aerith's legs. “No, you're fine.”

“I know,” she replied, smiling.

As she resumed the motion, Tifa closed her notebook as Aerith's free hand skirted past Tifa's shoulder and downward. “I like this,” Tifa sighed quietly before stiffening slightly, “I can feel you smirking.”

“Mhm. I can't stop that.”

Tifa lifted herself upward, resting her head on her bosom as Aerith trailed a palm down the side of Tifa's torso and over her abdomen, and lower; drawing a groan from Tifa.

“Did you mean to make that sound?” Aerith paused, her thumb hooked under the waistband of Tifa's shorts and her own breath drawing shallow as she watched Tifa writhe in spite of her remarkable self control.

“Yes-” She hissed, hoisting her hips up and pulling her shorts down her legs.

Goose pimples rippled across the taut flesh of her thigh as Aerith trailed her fingers across them. Slipping her arms into an embrace around Tifa, the barmaid twisted her head to meet Aerith's lips. Lips parting, she tasted the toothpaste on her tongue as it slipped into her mouth.

Uncomfortable in the current arrangement, Aerith heaved upward, shifting from under Tifa and slid from the couch. Tifa's eyes widened, following her as she climbed the opposite end of the sofa and kneeled over Tifa. She took Tifa's face between her hands, guiding the tempo of the kiss and the movement of Tifa's tongue against her own. She keened into Tifa's strong grip on her waist, relinquishing control for a moment before taking Tifa's hands and pinning them playfully above her head.

“I want to take care of you tonight,” She whispered, her lips feathering the shell of Tifa's ear before tracing it with her tongue.

“Can I touch you?” Tifa asked, following a moan.

Aerith grinned, releasing her hands. “I suppose.”

She lowered herself further onto the couch, carefully pressing her thigh between Tifa's legs as she kissed her neck hungrily.

Her lips slid lower, spurred on by Tifa's husky whimpers and not daring to lose contact with Tifa's body as Tifa's hands secured her in place. She tongued lightly over her collar bones and tugged the hem of her sleep shirt upward, finding purchase with the hardened nipples beneath as she swiped her tongue; varying the direction. Tifa groaned, arching her back into her teeth.

“You're amazing,” Aerith breathed, kissing her scar as returned to Tifa's reddened lips. Tifa kissed her readily, though trembling slightly beneath her. Aerith moved steadily and with purpose back down the length of her abdomen.

“You're so-” She nipped her shoulder, “-caring.” Her tongue slid down the curve of her breast, lavishing the shiver against her tongue. She flicked her tongue into her naval, “And so good.” She paused to appreciate the firm muscle of Tifa's abs, “-so strong,” she whispered as she crawled downward still; her lips ghosting over Tifa's pearl as she bypassed it entirely in favor of kissing her inner thigh.

Tifa panted, sobbed even at the teasing, desperate to lace her fingers into Aerith's hair and recenter her. She brought her hand to her mouth and bit down before bawdy cries disturbed the other guests.

Aerith grinned, as she continued her trail down Tifa's leg; one strewn across her shoulder, lips and tongue caressing every inch of her flesh.

“You're beautiful,” She rasped, reaching her calf and pecking light kisses to the tips of her toes before looking up at Tifa with devilish delight in her eyes.

“Every last inch of you,” she crooned, crawling back up to the juncture between Tifa's legs, “Is perfect.”

Aerith lowered her head, breathing her ragged breath against Tifa's need and taking one deft stroke of her fingertip to Tifa's center.

Tifa moaned breathlessly in her approval, digging her nails into the sofa and fought against her body's response to squeeze her eyes closed; so she could watch Aerith's head duck between her thighs, head bobbing up and down as she kissed her lips, and a digit pushing past her folds and sliding into her.

She hummed into Tifa, taking languid licks as each pump of her finger filled her mouth with Tifa's taste. She glanced up, holding Tifa's eyes as her tongue caught her clit and smirking as Tifa shuddered, struggling to maintain eye contact. She flicked the sensitive bud again; bracing against Tifa's bucking hips she sucked, allowing Tifa the freedom to grind herself gently against her mouth.

Sensation thrumming through her veins, Tifa relished in the coiling heat inside. Aerith's fingers fighting the tension within; each thrust and each suck causing her breath to come in short gasps and muted wails. Eyes squinting but not closing. Aerith stiffened her tongue as she kept her tempo, licking her swollen clit gently. With a final gasp, Tifa went silent underneath her; head thrown back, her muscles flexing and releasing. Aerith struggled to maintain her rhythm as Tifa pushed past the crest of her climax, her tongue and jaw giving way to an ache.

From between her legs, she watched Tifa's heaving chest rise and fall. Hair tussled against the cushions, heavy lidded eyes and smiling. Aerith lifted herself upward, propping herself against the arm of the sofa. Tifa lazily raised her arm, taking Aerith's chin in her hand and wiped herself from Aerith's mouth.

Aerith smiled, feeling her face warm under the affectionate gesture. “I think I might love you, Tifa.”

Tifa offered a lazy smile, “I think I love you too.”

 

 

 


End file.
